


The Viridescent Venom of Envy

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: The Sander's Sides vs the Seven Sins [5]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Animal Transformation, Arguing, Attempted Murder, Demonic Possession, Denial of Feelings, Envy is a jerk, Gossip, Jealousy, Multi, Violence, Wrath grows fed up of being evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: It has nearly been a month and it's September. So why is everyone else falling out and fighting now, even though it's not Wrath's fault this time. Also Patton is being blackmailed by someone who knows about what happened during the Split. I don't own Sanders Sides,they belong to Thomas Sanders.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Sander's Sides vs the Seven Sins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736860
Kudos: 5





	1. Red blue and green hues

"Thank god there's no zombies in the house. It was so cool and so scary at the same time! I'd never think someone would summon them in real life. Gluttony was creepy though..." Remus muttered as he checked under the couch while Logan sighed. "Apparently the Sins appear to be capable of manipulating the artefacts from their Vocaloid songs apart from Wrath and Lust,since he hasn't told us his real name yet." 

While Logan was adding a red line for Gluttony and a purple line for Temperance,Virgil added. "It's weird that Temperance had the same clothes as me though. Gluttony didn't even look like any of us,or Jules." A green snake chuckled as it left a few drops of poison in the Side's punch bowl before shapeshifting into a human like side with snake skin boots and a tinted green pair of ventilator glasses. "These people seem too cheery. Time to add some disagreement and doubt into the mix, which should teach thomas not to ignore all seven of us.." He did not like that Janus had chosen to look after Thomas from him,who cared about who got hurt when you got what you wanted, but Janus briefly noticed the scaly figure run off. 

"Why are you even doing this? Come back." "No! You betrayed me,so I am going to ruin your reputation in exchange!" The strange side stated as he ran off into a marsh ,which Janus couldn't follow,so he just headed back,only to see everyone talking about a strange note. The note had been embedded in the wall via an arrow,but Logan was cleaning up the broken glass,with a dust-pan. Everyone 

The note said in curvy green penned handwriting. "I know what you did during that event Morality, or would the term hypocrite be better. Do as I say,unless you want your deepest fears to be brought up. Signed Mr E." Patton winced as he looked at the note. "Janus,does this look like your handwriting?" Janus visibly raised an eyebrow a. "No,that is not my handwriting,even though it looks identical." Meanwhile,Thomas had taken out a slurpie cup and drank some of the poured fruit punch as Patton stated. "Oh,look. The mayor's fixing his house. How handy dandy." All six 

Thomas's eyes turned green as he muttered. "Boy,I really hate the mayor's butt! I wish I had a better house and fancier clothes!" Patton sighed. "But our house is fine as it is." "Fine my ass Morality! You look stupid in that outfit." Patton ribbeted like a kicked frog,before walking off. Roman gasped. "How rude,you don't just talk about other people like that." "Why are you doing Patton's job?!" Thomas whined,while Logan unintentionally hit Jules in the face,as Virgil groaned. "Damn,the punch got spiked." Love shuddered. "Well you don't have to tell me twice. Good thing I bought pink lemonade." 

Jules's pupils turned like a lion's,as a snake tail lashed Virgil in the face and Irrationality muttered. "SHUT UP,shut up,shut up! You turned traitor,along with Janus so you don't talk shit about morals!?!!? I've had ENOUGH OF BEING TREATED LIKE RUBBISH!" Then Jules turned into a Chimera and lunged at Patton,while Roman readied a shield. Love vanished in a puff of smoke as Remus nearly got thrown backwards,while Desire appeared in the pink Side's place and groused. "It's too early in the morning for me to come out,but if you insist Love. Say,you wouldn't know where Mr Heartbreaker went?" 

Wrath sipped some ginger beer in a beer stein,only to see the large crowd of fighting Sides and his dad's chimera form,before groaning to Thomas. "Okay,what kind of person set off all of this. Because I just wanted a drink and not to deal with the other deadly Sins, Virtues or that snake Envy!"

Thomas replied. "Well I complained and sassed Patton. Roman got mad at he,Logan hit Jules in the face by accident and Jules over-reacted,hit Virgil with his tail and turned into a chimera. That's the gist of it." Wrath was still finishing


	2. Green eyed monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Envy possess several people while the Sides have to deal with the fallout and Wrath switches sides.

The green eyed Janus laughed callously at the carnage caused by the fight and everyone present apart from a knocked out Jules noticed that he was being possessed by someone else. "Whoever you are,leave Deceit's body at once!" Logan cooly stated as whoever was puppeting Thomas's self preservation side just sneered. 

"Oh,what makes you think he cares about you really? The thrill of watching relationships tear apart is so good. I'm surprised he didn't keep on relying on me and turn good!" Patton then added. "Basically you are just being mean and cruel." "Wrong,that's not my job. Guess you're next!" Then whoever possessed Janus left and jumped into Morality's body while Patton just stood dully and everyone else panicked.

"Alright,now this is getting stupid. You can't just let Envy walk over you like that one time I did the same thing, Patton. You managed to stop a zombie attack a month ago for crying out loud!" Wrath shouted as the slimy green snake jumped out of Patton's body, only to reveal a stranger wearing all green as the stranger yelled. "Wrath,you traitor! You aren't meant to help his sides!"

"Okay,who the heck is this guy Janus? Cause he looks a bit like that Ardyn Izunia weirdo off FF15." Janus then sighed at Remus while everyone else was muttering. "Everyone,meet Envy, the fifth of the seven deadly sins and second oldest among the group,apart from Pride himself." "wait a minute,we were planning on doing something about jealousy and envy today. Care to help out Envy?" 

Envy just smacked back Sander's hand and snapped back. "Nay. What makes thou think I would lower myself to aid someone like you,who just lets people walk over them. grow fangs and then we can talk. I mean cut that hypocritical knave out." Envy pointed with a dagger at Patton,while Roman still held up his shield defensively.


	3. Verdegris Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Envy still stuck

Now Envy was in Virgil's body ,everyone else panicked as the possessed anxiety Side slithered off. Janus just stood there upset as Jules sighed. "Well it's not you fault your own repressed Envy is an arse. Get up,we need to think up a plan to get Virgil back from Envy." "I suppose you are wrong there Jules." Janus replied dully in lies again,while everyone was drawing up the plan back over in the meeting room. 

Jealousy,Envy's partner in crime looked over the photos of the Sides before cheering up. "Had fun lately friend? I've been busy checking all the news feeds and Facebook." 

Walking through the Mind Palace's swampy and snake covered marsh,only to encounter a manor that looked fused with a newspaper's office. "This is where Envy was hiding out."

The five sides were still struggling against jealousy's pen and Envy's dagger while Thomas muttered. "Okay,Envy's true name is linked to Shakespeare's plays. Probably not Macbeth or Shylock." He winced as the chandelier nearly crashed on Roman's head and Roman quickly got out of the way. "Something with an I. Not Imogen,Iras or iris,they're female parts. Let me guess, your true name is Iago,after the villain of Othello.." Then Envy in Virgil's body bristled as he stopped mid-stabbing motion near Logan's throat and sighed. "Well played Thomas. Although Greed will not be happy that the chandelier was ruined. It seems I cannot use Virgil as a vessel,now you revealed my real name." 

Iago then left Virgil's body,only to reveal his real appearance, a pale man with verdigris veins and snake scales on his left face wearing a green,brown and red outfit with a ruff as he revealed his name. "I am Iago Sanders,you Envy! Do not spit in my eye of virtue,for no-one is truely good." Another voice added. "There is no need to be jealous,Iago." A Virtue wearing a pastel blue shaded doctor's clothes nervously stepped into the room as Jealousy muttered. "Buzz off Kindness,we don't need you showing up." 

Iago hissed at Jealousy who ruffled his feathers. "Nay,stay your tongue friend. Why are you here Kindness? None of us asked for you to show up in our domain." Kindness groaned. "I came here to patch up everyone's wounds and stop poison making people sick. The world needs a bit more kindness."


End file.
